As the Days Go
by Eclipze
Summary: One-shot. Harry knelt by the bed, tears rolling down his eyes, gripping tightly on Ginny’s hand. His wife was dead, he felt dead, he wanted to die. A fic about getting up after you fall and scrape a knee. HG.


Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters that are present in the book. They, belong to ever wonderful writer, JK Rowling.  
  
AN: I have no clue what sparked this story, and a reminder that this is a one-shot. The name for the only unrecognizable character here, is named after one of my best friends. As a slight thank you. If this fic continued...I'd hate to think what would have happened if I based it on her.  
  
Summary: One-shot. Harry knelt by the bed, tears rolling down his eyes, gripping tightly on Ginny's hand. A fic about getting up after you fall and scrape a knee. H/G.  
  
Oh, and whoever figures out where I stopped and started again first, gets the first chapter of Latere Haeres, which Im sending to my beta right now, dedicated to them.!  
  
x  
  
My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window,  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey  
Put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad  
It's not so bad  
  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
That I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad  
It's not so bad  
  
I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just to be with you  
Is like having the best day of my life  
  
Push the door,I'm home at last  
And I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and  
  
I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
Oh, just to be with you  
Is like having the best day of my life  
  
Thank You, by Dido  
  
x  
  
Tears silently rolled down Harry's eyes. There lying before him was Ginny, surrounding him were the Weasleys and Hermione. All with tears rolling down their eyes. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were covered with a soaked handkerchief, as if trying to block herself from the truth. The truth that Ginny was dead, his beloved Ginny, his beloved Ginevra Amelia Potter. Her chest not moving, her breath stolen from her, her fox brown eyes dead and dull, covered by her soft eyelids.  
  
His wife was dead, he felt dead, he wanted to die. His heart was wrenched away from him, a great emptiness filled him, a great pain panging against his chest. What was life without Ginny? Her constant happy-go-lucky mood, her bright smile and twinkling brown eyes? All the reasons why he loved her, why he married her. Why did she pick him out of everyone? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He was with her, and he was happy and the world was perfect...until now.  
  
"No, please no, Ginny talk to me..." He grabbed her hand, "Please Ginny, please don't be d-"He choked, he couldn't say the word.  
  
"Please Ginny, this isn't funny, please....do something, anything! Just don't be dead, please don't be, please."  
  
"Harry," Hermione's hand rested on his shoulder, "She's not gonna do anything Harry, she can't do anything, she's dead."  
  
Harry blinked rapidly, trying to stop the constant flow of tears, his eyes blanked out, "No, she isn't! Don't say that! It's not true, not true!" He choked on his words.  
  
The doctor came in, and took his arm, "Mr.Potter, I think it would be wise if you leave and calm down for a minute." He was pulling Harry towards the door.  
  
"NO!" He flung himself at the bed, grabbing hold onto Ginny, "Please, wake up Ginny! Wake up! It's me, Ginny, it's me, Harry. Please Ginny, please, don't do this. Please, don't be dead, please, I need you Ginny, I need you."  
  
But when she didn't wake up, he broke down.  
  
x  
  
August 31st  
  
He stared down at the open coffin, inside lay Ginny. She looked peaceful and calm, but there was no trace of emotion on her face. The only hint that made her look alive was the faint trace of a smile upon her lips. Her skin was a dry, pale, cold, and white. The freckles on the face that he loved, and she hated, stood out boldly against the white. Her firey red hair that lay about her solemnly, as if singing softly and sadly, mourning for their owner, was considerably dulled. She was wearing the elegant, pure white dress that he bought for her to wear for the 21st Annual Ministry Event, she loved that dress. He had to admit, that the dress he picked for once, was flawless. Her hands rested upon her chest, clutched in them were three white lilies braided together. A tear dropped from his eyes.  
  
He remembered the day, the day that changed everything, it was a little over 10 months ago...  
  
It was a sunny day, there was no trace of a cloud anywhere and the birds were chirping happily. It was early morning and Harry had just started to make French toast for breakfast.  
  
Slowly, Ginny walked into kitchen to find her husband humming some random tune cheerfully. She grinned slightly, quietly, she crept up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder...Harry jumped ten feet into the air.  
  
"Holy shit, Ginny! You scared the hell out of me!" Harry put a hand up to his heart to slow his breathing.  
  
"Language Harry, and good morning to you too." She kissed him on the lips, "You wouldn't want the little one here to learn bad words."  
  
Harry looked down at her confusedly, "Little one?"  
  
Ginny smiled up at him, "Harry, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."  
  
Harry blinked a bit, trying to absorb the new information. Suddenly a wide grin broke through his face, and he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Put me down Harry!"  
  
Harry nearly dropped her from trying to get her down so quickly, "You're alright aren't you? I didn't hurt you or anything right? Do you feel sick?" His hand touched her forehead, "You don't have a fever, you sit down. I'm going to contact St.Mungos, alright? I'll be right back, do you need a glass of water?"  
  
Ginny laughed even harder, "I'm fine Harry! It's not like I'm made out of glass."  
  
"No, but I'd like you to be, then I could take care of you even more."  
  
Ginny laughed again, "Men, so you're alright with the whole baby thing?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Am I alright? Of course I'm alright! It's the best thing that has happened to me...after you that is." Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry had the tendency to become cheezy sometimes...he had started talking to her stomach, "How are you little guy? Or are you a girl? Oh well, how are you? I'm your daddy, can you say that? Dad-ee, can you say that? Good job! You're a smart little...girl? Guy? I'll ask your mommy about that...Ginny! I think it's laughing at me...you're a happy little thing arent you?"  
  
"Harry! Stop that! You're making me feel weird."  
  
"Sorry love, couldn't help it. We should celebrate! I've got to tell Ron and Mione! They'll be so happy for you! What should we do for the party though? We must celebrate! I'll take you out to dinner...that is if you're up to it, don't want to wear you out do we? Ohhhh! What should we name him, her...it?"  
  
Ginny laughed...again, Harry looked so funny trying to figure out whether he should call the baby a girl or a boy, "It's a girl honey. And what about the French toast now?"  
  
Harry immediately rushed towards the French toast and came back holding a plate containing two pieces of black bread. Sitting across from her, he took a piece and bit into it...only to have it bounce off her forehead a second later.  
  
"Oops? Oh well, so, what should we call it? Her? I was thinking Maybelline, has a nice ring to it dosent it? Maybelline Potter, or May Potter...which would be her nickname right?"  
  
Ginny stared at her husband, "Maybelline Harry? Where on Earth did you hear that?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I think it was on a muggle commercial we went by when we were in muggle London...either that or somewhere in America when we were on part of our honeymoon. I think it was for a cosmetics commercial. But it sounds nice dosent it? Maybelline Potter."  
  
Ginny blinked at Harry in disbelief, "You want to name our daughter after a COSMETICS COMPANY?!?!?!"  
  
"Calm down Gin, we don't have to use it if you don't want to. I was merely suggesting it. We can still use Vanessa, Lily, Amy, Emily, Sarah, Alexandria, Victoria, Kiera..."  
  
x  
  
Harry took a deep breath in as he entered his apartment, they had eventually decided on Valerie, Valerie Ginevra-Marie Potter.  
  
He let out a sigh as he shook his black trench coat off. He didn't want to stay after the funeral and receive people's pity. Just as he was about to make a cup of tea, a faint crying was heard upstairs. He let himself a small smile as he started upstairs...to ward off the closet monsters.  
  
x.fin.x  
  
So, what do you think? Turns out that I actually had already written this around half a year ago...but I read it again today, made some changes, and finally finished it. Harry and Ginny is basically the only couple that I support with Harry in it...although I prefer that Harry was just alone. I have nothing against the other couples...I just find Harry and Ginny the most suitable one.  
  
Again, Valerie Ginevra-Marie Potter, is named after a very good friend.  
  
Anyway, you read, you review....so now press the bloody purple button down there and state your opinion about this fic. 


End file.
